Pain
by shinsou69
Summary: He woke up tied to his bed. He saw his lover, Luka, entering the room. But he was afraid. / Rated M for gore.


This is the first time I write something in English, so be gentle, I swear I tried my best! It's a very short story and the guy is OC, you don't need to know much about him. The girl is Luka, I was thinking of her while writing this, so why not? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

He was slowly coming back to reality. His eyelids were heavy, but still, he wanted to open them. He could smell peaches and... Something more? What would it be? Maybe roses? He couldn't tell. He was trying to move, but something was holding him down. He looked up to see his hands tied to the bed with a pink lace. It all looked very fragile, but no matter how hard he tried to release his hands from that, he wouldn't make it. After a few minutes, a pink haired beauty entered the room, with a bottle of water in her hands, walking slowly, smiling. _Sick bitch..._ He thought just after she sat by his side in the bed. She was wearing a short black dress, it was very simple, yet very beautiful. She had an amazing ability to look good in almost everything she wore. Her pink hair was long and straight, it was perfect, it gave her an angel-like look. _Damn this creature..._ She had an angelic smile, wonderful eyes, blue like the sky. Everything in her was perfect. She was perfect, though she couldn't even think about "being perfect". "Perfection isn't real... Well, maybe it is, but I don't want to be perfect, for if I'm perfect, I won't have any chances to get better. I'm not perfect, I'm everything but perfect." She always said those kind of lines to him whenever he said she was perfect. No matter what she said, she will always be perfect in his eyes. He felt something touching his chest and this finally woke him up.

- What the fuck are you doing? - He prompted, turning his head a bit to be able to stare the pink haired beauty.

- I'm touching you. Do you want me to stop? - Her voice was calm, it was almost a whispering. He nodded silently, although he knew nothing good was going to come from that. She kept her movements for a while, just touching him with her small, pale hand. It was a pure, soft touch. He was trying to focus, he didn't want to panic, to scream, he was trying to believe that the monstrous image he had of her in his head in that moment, was just a erroneous thought.

- Do you trust me? - She asked, her wandering voice was a bit louder, yet still soft and beautiful.

He was afraid to answer. He didn't want to know what was going to happen next. It sounds very funny after all. He was tall and strong and a petite lady was making his brain collapse. If he said "yes", he was going to step out of his comfort zone - if there was one -, if he said "no", he wouldn't like the consequences. He was afraid of her, even if there was no reason. He was probably going insane. _What the fuck is she doing to me? Calm down, for fuck's sake._ He needed to calm down, yet he felt like he was going to panic even more if he kept that thoughts going. He wanted to know what she was going to do, but he knew that she wouldn't tell him. She loved to surprise him, even when he hated surprises.

- Yes. - After he said that, a half smile appeared in her face. She was happy. He knew it, but he couldn't smile back.

- You know I won't hurt you, right? - She leaned over him, keeping her face centimeters away from his. He could feel her breathe touching his face.

- I don't know. - He really didn't know. At the same time he was scared, he was pleased by her small mental game.

- Do you really think I would do something to hurt you? - Her eyes were almost shining. A smile was starting to show in her face.

_She's lying!_ A shiver went down his spine, his eyes widened and he started to move his body frenetically in an attempt to throw her away. She was now on top of him, holding his face with her small hand. Her face totally changed. There was a sick, perverse smile in her face.

- What... - He couldn't finish his sentence, her lips crushed against his, he was unable to talk that way.

Her body was small and didn't weight a thing, her legs were laying around his body, the hand that was holding his face was now touching his long, black hair. They were kissing passionately. That was wrong, really wrong. He couldn't control himself, but he was aware that he shouldn't be that weak. Even if he was. He couldn't accept she could do whatever she wanted to him. He wanted to touch her, touch her body, feel her soft and warm skin, hold her in his arms like he used to do. A sudden pain under his belly button dragged him away from his thoughts and feelings. It was terrible. It was terribly painful. He opened his eyes and couldn't avoid to moan loudly. She was looking at him, her face was serious. _What the fuck happened? What is happening?_ He raised his head a bit to see what was causing the pain and the sight was just insane. Her pale hand had some red coloration. His blood. She was holding a knife, which was already inside him. It wasn't a big knife, but still made a lot of damage.

- What are you doing, you sick bitch? - His voice was loud, he wanted to scream, but every word increased the pain.

- Who do you think you are talking to? I don't like when you are this serious saying these things. - She was pouting.

The pain was all over his body, his face was emanating it. He wanted to push her away. He was feeling sick, feeling like he was going to throw up. A tear ran down his cheek. What was happening? _It is a dream, it has to be a dream._ He kept saying himself that, while the pain was slowly fading away. She was there, over him, watching, waiting. No expression in her face. And that was about to change. She raised her hand and looked at her blood colored fingers. She smiled as she took her index finger to her mouth and started to lick it. _Insane..._ That was the only thing he could thing about. She was insane. She was a monster. Seeing the horror in his face only made her happy. Then she leaned over him, pressing the knife deeper inside his body with her weight. His scream was very loud, painful, terrible. She was having fun, there was a playful smile in her face.

- What's wrong, sweetheart? You trust me, right? - She said sheepishly.

He was dizzy, his head was spinning in circles, her perfume was invading his lungs. All he wanted was to pass out and finish that thing. Her voice was away, he couldn't understand what she was saying. Then again he heard her.

- Wake up! - She screamed in his ear, grabbing the knife and ripping his flesh. - Stop screaming like a little girl or I'll gouge out your eyeballs. - She bit his lower lip with such a strength it started to bleed. He was even dizzier now. The pain was almost unbearable. His blood was all over her hand, the couch, her dress, his body. Everything was red colored. He was tasting his own blood. She was smiling. She was enjoying herself.

- Why are you doing this? - He prompted, slowly, he couldn't speak louder because he felt his intestine was going out any time.

- I'm bored. - She said nonchalantly. - I would never hurt you, baby.

He felt something penetrating his chest. His lungs were filled with blood. It hurt so much. He wanted to scream, but instead he was choking in his own blood. His eyes were heavy and after a few seconds, they started to close. The pain wasn't there anymore. There was nothing there anymore, just her sweet smile. Everything went black. He couldn't see, smell or hear anything. He was dead.

He woke up. He was sweating, his heart was throbbing inside his chest. He could barely breathe. It was a dream. _Thank God._ He moved. He wasn't tied to the bed. He sat down, trying to clear his thoughts. _It was just a bad dream, mate._ And then he heard something. The door opened. The pink haired woman entered the room and sat by his side.

- I thought you wouldn't wake up anymore. - She smiled and gave him a bottle of water she had in her hands. He was terrified by the dream, yet, it was just a dream.

He was trying to calm down, he knew nothing was going to happen. He knew she couldn't hurt him, she was a docile creature. She always loved him. She always told him that. He noticed a slight movement by his side and turned his head to look at her.

- I'm bored. - She said, while holding a knife next to her lips. - Wanna play?

* * *

So, that's it! Hope you enjoyed it. (; ;) Sorry for my mistakes and the length. (I know it's very short!)


End file.
